holtrhulainfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Destiny/@comment-2142396-20170127132125
So, the story is supposed to fit in just 12 chapters? That would be way shorter than I thought it would, I expected something like trilogies you normally write. ;) True, I guess that setting the story in a cold and snowy region would give it more of a Russian feel, but since the world became more technology-oriented, the cultural references inevitably grew neutral. Ah, I see what you mean about this story being more of a draft, though I think I’ll still refer to Azul’s country as Asguard before I get used to the new name. Ooh, things are getting dark quickly – the situation was rather dire already, with the country being all but lost, but now Azul is personally involved in this battle because lives of her loved ones are under the threat. To be honest, Ronza gave himself away by his suspicious comments to Azul – when he spoke of Azul’s ability to interact with the world on the deeper level and her connection with the spiritual, he practically spelled out that he was a fae. (Honestly, it amuses me how he reacts to Azul calling him a witch each time – well, nobeast likes being misgendered, but then, Ronza kind of deserves that. :D ). Yet, I guess I can understand Ronza’s desperation and his reaction to meeting someone who has the same abilities as him, but would actually be on his side, unlike Anirah and her cohorts. At least that’s the main impression I got from their conversation in the beginning of chapter 3, that he was trying to get her on his side, or at least see if he could convince her to do so… though him actually trying to kill Azul didn’t help his case, obviously. ;) Though if I got it right, Ronza was sent by Anirah to kill Azul in the first place, and her figuring out his nature just speed things up? Got to say that the more time we spend around Ronza, the more I feel sorry for him – so far, we know that he was forced to use magic from the age six, probably went through a rigid training and was actually branded. :o (Once we touched this topic, are all Esmerldian fae branded with the mark of their rank? Is it done to better keep track of them/control them or what?) I got to say that while Ronza’s powers and amount of tricks is limited, he sure can use them effectively enough. :) Though I can tell that Ronza is already in danger of overusing his abilities, even if the signs are not so drastic yet – even if he used only little amount of magic in time, the fact that he had been doing so for years must have been draining his life force bit by bit. :o I suspect that he is actually affected on a deeper level than he thinks – I was shocked when he lashed out at Azul for mocking him and clawed her face, especially since previously he was shown to be able to keep his cool very well and reply to her insults with jokes. I don’t think this outbreak was as simple as his temper, but Malimore’s taint reaching his soul and changing the way he behaves. That’s creepy, really. It’s so like Martes to suggest something logical and practical and try to find another way to cope with Anirah – and it’s so like Martes to follow Azul with a pistol because he is such a good friend. And it’s almost impossible to argue with him because he always has valid arguments on his hands. ;) His banter with Azul and their friendship in general is so enjoyable to read about. I loved Ronza’s explanation on the magic and its abilities, as I have a great fondness for well-crafted worldbuilding and prefer any fantastic stuff to have rules and limits. I’m curious, what irrational magic is based on, if logical fae have a connection based on intellect and emotional fae have a connection based on emotion? Judging by Ronza’s words, this type of magic is something in-between logic and emotions, being stronger than logical core and harder to control but not as much as emotional core? And while magic is considered to be evil in Asguard, and I suppose it mostly is, I feel that many of Ronza’s points are fair. There is no denying that Azul does have a sixth sense of sorts, and that the affinity to spiritual is neither bad nor good in itself – and it’s ironic that because all magic was forbidden in Asguard, it means that Asguardians lost the connection to the light as well, to the magic given by Ignasa and one of the few things that can save them now. It even seems to me that most beasts in Asguard indeed lost the faith itself, since Ignasa and three lords are referred to as legends and among all the characters, only Konan and Azul’s father had the greatest connection to the spiritual. Azul has a great potential if she was able to progress in magic so quickly, though right now it’s not a good thing since she is feeling the effects of magic usage draining her so soon… When Ronza tries to train her, he tells Azul to focus on negative emotions such as anger and hate because it’s easier to do so, but what if she taps into positive ones instead – into her desire to protect her family, into her love for them? I highly doubt that would cause her to get Possessed as long as she refers to Ignasa and not Malimore. In fact, it’s almost confirmed when Konan tells Azul that there is a difference between dark fae and light fae and the way their power works. Though in this case I’m slightly confused as to how Azul was able to invoke and use this power so quickly if she didn’t ask for Malimore’s assistance… although it may be the case that Malimore feeds on negative emotions and dark thoughts, nourishing and encouraging them at the same time. However, judging by Ronza’s suggestion that Azul should seek Malimore’s help, there is indeed a difference between just using your magic abilities and using Malimore’s power to channel them. And when he says, ‘If he accepts your request, unlike me’, does it mean that Ronza had already tried to appeal to Malimore and was refused? Actually, I can see him growing desperate enough to try something like this, and Malimore probably wasn’t interested because of Ronza’s weak powers.